


Too Thirsty

by Jisungbttm



Series: Hail Demon [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungbttm/pseuds/Jisungbttm
Summary: "You'll be the cause for us to let the object out, that we cannot use on mortals" Jaemin reckoned.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: Hail Demon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135715
Kudos: 9





	Too Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is connected to part 3! It's the last part of the series.

"We have to do something" Jisung whispered to Doyoung, both standing in the front of the church gazing at it intently. "Yes, Let's go" 

"Wait! Please! We need your help" Doyoung beseeched, following the priest hopelessly, eyes teary. "I told you not to ever come here Jisung!" The Priest spoke up to a weeping Jisung. Whose face was flushed. Nose pink. 

"I have nowhere to go" Jisung sobbed.

"Do what I told you to do, just like before Jisung. Repeat the procedure! But remember this is the last time" the Priest warned and went his way.

\---

"So?" Doyoung walked by Jisung, kicking on a stone making it fly away somewhere. Hands on his pocket. 

"We cannot escape fate. We have to find someone who shares the same placement as us. Only we can quench their thirst" Jisung explained. "You got me into this for your selfish purpose" Doyoung stopped on his track, head hung low. Making Jisung to stop moving forward with him, guilt rising up on Jisung's core. 

"I'm sorry" Jisung almost cries again. "I don't want to be the cause of someone else's agony" Doyoung proclaimed, even Doyoung almost cries. Fists clenched. 

"DOYOUNG!! JISUNG!!" An unknown voice shouted atop of his lungs. "Hey!" Someone just ran towards them and hit Doyoung's shoulder with his palm?? Then bended himself in half, palm resting on his knees, panting heavily. "Hey- I've been calling you guys for so long now. Can't you hear? What are you two doing here?"

"Jaehyun!? You surprised me!" Doyoung's palm shot up on his chest. 

Jaehyun. Another of their closest pals. These three always stuck to the hips. But, Jaehyun suddenly had to shift elsewhere for some unknown reason. Both Jisung and Doyoung weren't aware of it and they had no contact for the past few years with him afterwards. 

"Jaehyun hyung! How are you?!" Jisung went for an excited hug. Making the other almost stumble back. Both chuckling heartily. The atmosphere suddenly became very pleasant. And they didn't even notice how time passed by while they were walking by the river. 

"What!!?" Jisung asked again. Like he didn't get to process it the first time. "Yeah! I'm homeless. I don't have anywhere to go. I don't know where to stay" Jaehyun affirmed again with more despair now, almost at the verge of crying. 

"Ah Hyung! Don't cry. We'll take you to our place. We have an enormous amount of food and you can live your life luxuriously!" 

"Really!"

"Jisung what're you doing!?" Doyoung scolded Jisung in a whisper tone. Fathoming whatever Jisung was trying to do and not agreeing with it in any way. 

"Yes! And more!" Jisung was luring him at its best. Doyoung's eyes widened at the younger ones' wicked schemes. 

"Jisung you-" Doyoung got cut off by Jisung, when he got pulled a bit far away from Jaehyun. "Jisung! I don't want to hear any explanation on this!"

"Hyung! Hyung! Calm down. He has the same placement as us. It's his fate! Plus, think about it! Tonight if we go back empty handed, we'll pass out because of their torture again. *Doyoung trying to interrupt* Hyung no! I'm not backing down! He is sent here to save us! Think about it! He'll also live a life of luxury!"

"Hyung! Let's go get your bags" Jisung ran towards Jaehyun after calling him. 

Before grabbing Jaehyun by the shoulders Jisung glanced back, his eyes narrowed, "Let them know" He mouthed. A shiver ran up Doyoung's spine. 

He feels bad. But Jisung is right. It'll save them from an upcoming torture. 

"What! What is this weird place? I don't wanna go inside. Free my arm Jisung" Jaehyun whined. "Hyung! It's my house! What're you scared of!? C'mon!" Jisung pulled Jaehyun and accompanied him inside. Putting the bags aside they headed forward. 

They passed big hallways, climbed numbers of stairs and then halted. "Wait here! Don't come inside before you get a call!" Jisung suggested. And he went inside. 

Jaehyun then observed the doors. A dark shade of crimson color, made with old wood but strong and heavy two-way doors. 

And he heard a call from the inside, "Come in" It's so inaudible, almost like a whisper. Shivering his core a bit. He didn't find any way to waste time and pushed the door gently, entering the room slowly. Encountering a scenery he didn't wish to witness. He's eyes widened in shock. 

Doyoung??? fell on the floor, unconscious, bare. His arms, wrists, legs tied back. And Jisung, waving at him, a grin on his face, even his eyes were smiling. Kneeling beside Doyoung and he had clothes on. So adorable. His wrists were also tied up. 

But that smile wasn't enough for Jaehyun to convince him that he did not just step in on danger. In fact, as it seems like he just stepped in danger with his own will. 

"Late" someone from behind spoke up and he whipped his head back to the owner of the unknown voice. He is tall, sturdy. And his eyes are filled with ominous darkness. An uncomfortable dark aura surrounding him. 

"Welcome" another voice made him turn his head to the current owner softly. This man here is not giving an aura like Jaemin. But it doesn't mean that it's a good sign as he seems to be built more solid. More rough and more alarming. 

Jaehyun on the other hand, seems kind of relaxed to everyone's surprise. 

And Jeno started, "Jaehyun! Step forward" Jaehyun glanced at Jisung, who seemed to be a bit frightened. Worry plastered on the younger's face. He stepped forward towards the man and stopped at a healthy distance. "My name is Jeno" "Jaemin!"

The Jaemin guy literally rushed to grasp his hips harshly and pulled him against him. "Don't move!" 

"Call us your master!" The Jeno guy spoke up. Coming closer to his face, a bit intimidating. But sexy~ ???

"You smell different, a bit too alluring" Jaemin started sniffing him from the nape. And Jaehyun couldn't help an accidental moan heaving out his mouth. 

Jisung widened his eyes in disbelief. Jeno and Jaemin paused their movements just to observe the elder squirming in the middle of them. Jaemin sniffed the air silently again. Seems like Jaehyun is effusing more smell. It's kind of intoxicating, making Jaemin mad. Appears like Jaemin is being directly affected by it rather than Jeno. 

In the middle of processing the situation he got snapped out of his imagination by a harsh push from Jaehyun. Discerning Jaehyun sprinting towards the door. 

Jaemin sensed a tentacle passing beside his face and snaking up Jaehyun's arm and then another tentacle passed by, only to coil up his waist. Jaehyun stumbles on his way. 

"What are you doing Jaemin!?" Jeno kind of annoyed. 

"JISUNG!" Jaehyun yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry! I was spellbound! I didn't want to do it" Jisung was sobbing heavily, feeling guilty as ever. "What? Who did it?" Jeno asked, perplexed. But Jisung abruptly got unconscious. 

"Leave me! What are these? Ah!" Tears welled up Jaehyun's eyes. He got dragged animalistically. Stumbling several times on each forced step he took. "I didn't tell anyone! I won't tell anyone! Please leave me!" Jaehyun begged for his life, already knowing that he can't escape. Almost kneeling to the floor, but being dragged in the middle. Now facing the nightmares. 

Jeno just stared at him. The corner of his lips curving up instantly. Hurling him against the bed in a flash. Tentacles reaching up to him, ripping his clothes off. Then positioning him in their desired way. Face down forcefully, a tentacle pushing it down against the bed harshly. And ass up, his bare pink hole ascended unabashed. 

"Ah~" Jaehyun moaned. And attempted to free himself by throwing his hands at the back. To rip those filthy, sticky tentacles off of him away. But a tentacle encircled his wrist, firmly. "Uhmm~" Jeno raised Jaehyun's face up. "Seems like you're enjoying it a little, rather than the other mortals" Jeno appeared before him. Voice dropping as low as possible. His face a little too close to his cheek. Jaehyun turned his face away, his brows furrowed. Face contorted, displeased. 

His expression changed into something as a sheer shock as he felt a wet length entering the surface of his bottom. "Ahm!" He screamed. Clenching his hole, attempting to close his thighs shut. 

Jaemin did a forced chuckle from behind, devilishly. "A-a-AH!" Jaehyun screamed again, falling face first against the satin cover as the tentacle was penetrating his hole mercilessly. Forcing itself to the absolute end. "Ugh~" Jaehyun's eyes squeezed shut as if he's trying to tolerate the unwanted pain he's receiving. His face brushing against the sheet. Eyes teary, face flushed. His energy on the verge of going to be drained off of him. But wait… 

"Uh! Ah!" Jaemin curled up in an unknown pain on his stomach??? Jeno just peered at him, feeling baffled. "Jaemin?" Jeno called, worry plastered on his face. 

"AH!" Jaemin screamed a little, tentacles yanked away back at him with a whipping sound. Abandoning Jaehyun's hole, wrists, waist. Not a second later Jaemin's expression altered and he shot his gaze up at Jaehyun. Anger getting over his expression, rising up his spine. 

Jaehyun raised his face up and peeked over from his shoulder, his arms resting on the sheets. And he smirked. 

"You!" Jaemin tackled Jaehyun down with a hand against his face, pressing down against the sheets harshly and another grasping Jaehyun's arm. Jaehyun left a hearty laugh. Provoking Jaemin more. 

"What's going on!?" Jeno finally snarled. 

"He's an Incubus!" Jaemin scorned. One of Jeno's brows arched up. 

"We cannot touch him! Instead of us, he'll be the one to drain our energy in this process!" Jaemin explained. Causing Jaehyun to chuckle at that. 

"Who sent you?" Jeno deadpanned, descending to Jaehyun's level. Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh at their pathetic selves. 

"The priest! *chortling* Jisung jumped on me making it easier to bewitch him" Jaehyun tittered, making them mad annoyed. 

Jeno lowered down and started whispering in a threatening manner in his ear, "Aww~ Poor Jaehyunie. First, he didn't even succeed in banishing us from the city. Second, The priest forgot….. that you have our desired placement" causing the corner of Jaemin's lips to twitch up, staring down at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun's smile dropped within a blink. As if he was figuring, that something he was unprepared for is taking place. He blinked and stared back at Jeno, slightly puzzled. "What!" 

"You'll be the cause for us to let the object out, that we cannot use on mortals" Jaemin reckoned. 

Jaehyun can only observe the fact that they were stripping their bottoms. 

"We cannot touch you with our tentacles. But you have to suffer more now~" Jaemin grinned demonically from behind. And Jaehyun's eyes widened after he slipped his eyes to the bottom. 

That's eight inch!!! Erected. Wait! Oh no! 

Jaemin shoved his whole shaft all the way in with a harsh slam. Jaehyun moaned loudly. "Anghhh~" And Jaemin is brutal. Not wasting a second before hammering against him. Jaehyun had to clutch the sheets for dear life, causing it to crumple underneath his grip. 

Jeno lifted his face up and forced his length in without warning. All of eight inches invading his frail throat. Fucking into him, visibly aiming to torment the hell out of the poor incubus. 

Jeno's fingers curled up his hair strands pulling his head back to get heavy access. The other fingers went down to Jaehyun's throat, intending to feel his cock penetrating through Jaehyun. Throwing his head back in pleasure. Biting his lip, a half smile forming on his lips, satisfied and proud of his works. 

Jaehyun's face was drenched with tears. As an incubus who lives off of energy, his energy is being drained away of him. He's so weak. He'll fall off immediately after they release him. 

Jaemin is plunging against him from behind, specifically on his prostate. Hitting it intensely, repeatedly. One of his arms held back roughly. He couldn't help but cum untouched. 

Jeno left his mouth. Jaehyun took a sharp intake of breath. But his breath hitched as Jaemin hit his prostate again. "No more!" Jaehyun half pleaded. "I'll die! Please!" 

"We don't care~" Jaemin remarked with a raspy voice. He brought his face close to Jaehyun's nape and bit on a specific spot. "Ah~ too rough~" 

Jaemin's hands went through Jaehyun's thighs from the front, then his middle finger and ring finger made its way inside Jaehyun. Jaehyun flinched. Jaemin is sucking harshly on Jaehyun's neck. Almost eating him alive. Jaemin has his weight all on Jaehyun, like if he doesn't get settled down like that he'll run away. Jaemin is brutally driving his fingers inside Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun is drooling. Saliva dripped down his chin, his jaw. A lewd scene in front of Jeno. "You have to take two now, whore~" Jaehyun didn't pay any attention to Jeno's words until he got lifted up and… Another of a huge length started entering him right after Jaemin's fingers abandoned his sore hole. "No! Wait! I don't have energy left anymore" it doesn't seem like he got paid any heed. 

Jeno entered him easily but it was hard for Jaehyun as he didn't have much energy left. Lack of energy for an incubus is truly life threatening. But seems like it has been their target all along as they didn't waste any time to pound against him rhythmically. 

"Ah! Uhhn~ ahnmm~" Jaehyun is looking so pretty, he looks so wrecked. His pupils rolled back. Head thrown back. He seems to like all of these, every bit of it. Or does he? 

"Go tell your priest to break the bond between you two. And we'll release them" Jeno pointed his finger towards Jisung and Doyoung. Jaehyun tried his best and nodded in the middle of being jabbed. And dropped his head on Jeno's shoulder. Seems like the brothers didn't like it and started to abruptly hit against his prostate ferociously. 

Jaehyun flinched and threw his head back at that. He came for the second time that night. Following the brothers, they came right after him. Shooting their forbidden poison inside him and he had to take it. Passing away right after that. 

After being unconscious for three days straight he went to the priest, "They'll leave them if you break the bond with me….. But I don't want to go back, they were intending to kill me last time" Jaehyun complained. 

"But you have no choice. Those poor souls can't suffer more. I'll link the bond right after they release them" with that, the priest recited a spell. And after the bond broke… 

"All hail to father!" Someone(Jeno) spoke up. And both sides of Jaehyun filled with smoke emitting from upwards. Two men surrounded by dark aura dropped beside Jaehyun and snaked Jaehyun's wrist with their tentacles within a flash. Ripping away immediately. Jaehyun flinched as it burned his skin and observed that both his wrists have been inked with some eerie art. 

The priest appeared to be shocked. "What have you done to me!?" Jaehyun yelled at them. 

"If a being enters our gate there's no turning back" Jaemin clarified. "You have no right to do anything about it! We will be taking him with us. Father~" Jeno stated sarcastically. 

"No! Father!" Jaehyun protested, tears forming on his eyes. "It can't be undone" The priest confirmed with despair on his voice, defeat plastering his face. 

Jeno and Jaemin both had the corner of their lips curved up. "Have a bad day~" -Jaemin

And they vanished into the thin air~

~~~~~~~~~~

Too Thirsty

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
